Escape
by Mantinas
Summary: Based off of Anansi Boys. Twenty years later Tiger plans to escape. While Anansi is waking up from his twenty year sleep. And Grahame Coates thinks of his punishment.


Escape

Disclaimer-I do not own "Anansi Boys" Neil Gaiman does.

-----------------------------------

"Don't you think he had forgotten about us?" Asked the little white creature. "It's been twenty years."

Tiger paced around the front of the cave. He had, along time ago, gave up on biting the thing's head off, since it never learned to stop annoying him. Even after each day for two years of growing its head back.

"Yes," Tiger said. "But not you." He stalked towards the little weasel-like creature then. "You will not leave this cave."

"And what if I do?" He asked. Tiger growled. "If you leave this cave." He lowered his face until he came face-to-face with the annoying creature he was forced to stay with when Anansi's children forced him to stay there. "I will eat you. Understand!"

The creature gulped. "Crystal."

---------------------------------

Of course, during those twenty years. Mr. Nancy was debating whether to wake up or stay in his coffin. But then Mrs. Dunwiddy shouted. "No visitors! Can you believe it? I reared 'em and this is how I'm repaid!"

He knew this would happen. Once she was down, she'd be making noise. Disturbing his perfect peace and quiet. "That's it woman!" He shouted, banging on his coffin for emphasis. "I'm getting' up!"

And that's what he did. And now it's time I should go see my grandchildren. He thought. But for now he would go dancing. He went twenty years without dancing or singing. And for Mr. Nancy, it was deeply needed.

He walked several miles until he found his favorite bar with the karaoke machine. He walked up to the stage that wasn't occupied and began to sing. And like always, he stopped them dead in their tracks. Every patron look up at him and were amazed. Mr. Nancy looked at them and recognized several of them. But they didn't recognize him. He wasn't surprised by this. He did it several times in the past, and it always worked the same way.

He finished and walked off the stage. Several of the people came up to him and patted him on the back. "You were great!" A man said. "I love your singing!" A woman with long black hair said.

-----------------------

Grahame Coates hid in the back of the cave like always. Making sure he stayed out of Tiger's way. He still couldn't believe that this happened to him. _All I did was embezzle and kill a woman._ He thought. _I don't think I deserve this! Why me?_'

All he remembered was that Tiger possessed him, and then Maeve Livingstone's ghost. 'Duppy', Tiger called her when he slinked away. She kicked and beat him and killed him, calling him a stoat. He was greeted with darkness and then he heard a song. And then he was here. A stoat.

_Oh the irony!_ He thought. _That I be forced this way!_

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a loud thud. He crept out from the back of the cave and slowly walked towards the front. There he saw Tiger pulling at rocks, and more fell to the ground.

----------------------

Tiger had decided to finally get out. He clawed at a rock and grinned when it fell to the cave floor. _I will show Anansi's son that my roar is not funny!_ He thought as he clawed at more rocks. _I will sink my teeth into his neck!_ And then he smelled him.

"Leave me alone!" He snarled. The creature stayed. He pinned down the pest. And then there was a sound of munching and swallowing.

Tiger went back to his clawing.

-------------------

Anansi sighed. He felt that Tiger was up to something. _I guess the grand kids will have to wait._ He thought. So he thought of the caves and waited from the one Spider closed off.

"What are you doing here, Anansi?" Lion asked. The other animals were behind him. Anansi smiled. "I am here to see an old friend." He said. And then. "He should be coming shortly."

Lion snarled. "We will be watching, Anansi." He said. "No tricks."

"Now Lion," Anansi said. "What would I be without 'tricks'?" Crocodile crawled out from behind Lion. "He means it, Anansi." Crocodile said. "We will not be fooled this time."

Anansi just smiled and sang.

-------------------------------

Tiger clawed at more of the rocks. They finally fell, revealing an opening. _Finaly!_ He thought. _I am free!_

He took out a step out of the cave and he saw his worst enemy. His jaw opened and he backed up. "Hello, Tiger." Anansi said.

Tiger snarled. Anansi laughed. "I'm not scared of you." He said. All the animals watched as the two rivals talked. "Please come here." Anansi said. Tiger did not move. "Do as I say." Tiger still didn't move. "You want out, right?" Tiger nodded. "Then move."

Tiger slowly moved out from the cave mouth. And then Anansi motioned with his hands and more rocks covered the cave mouth.

Tiger stalked away from Anansi and roared. The animals laughed. He looked surprised. Anansi smiled. "Oh yeah," Anansi said. "I sang my son's song. I reminded them of how an Anansi humiliated you into exile."

The other animals kept laughing and staring at Tiger. He crept back, tail between his legs like the coward he really is. He turned around facing the other way and began to run. "That will not work, Tiger!" Anansi shouted. "No matter where you run animals the others will laugh at you!"

Tiger wished that he never clawed out from his cave. For he, once again, was taken for a fool by Anansi.

-------------------------------

Grahame Coates watched as rocks fell. He wanted to try and squeeze through the rocks. But he remembered Tiger's threat. _I'd better not. _He thought. _Safe than sorry, after all. _

But he decided not to follow any adages and crawled from the rocks, digging whenever he needed.

Once he was out he didn't go far until he met Elephant. Mistaking Grahame Coates, a stoat, for a really big mouse. He lifted one great foot and stomped on him. Elephant lifted his foot and began to lumber away on the mountains.

Grahame Coates twitched alittle. "Ouch." He said. He would lay there until later.


End file.
